Poured concrete walls have long been used to create structures. Such concrete walls were, for many years, not insulated. Concrete walls, while providing many structural benefits, generally permit the transmission of vapor and heat, which can result in cold and clammy interior spaces. As the demand for greater energy efficiency and climate control has grown, insulation is increasingly being added to concrete walls to prevent the transmission of heat and vapor. For example, it is known to place a layer of insulation on the room side face of a concrete wall. However, such insulation may result in vapor being trapped in the interior finishes of a concrete wall, which can lead to mold and result in other undesirable outcomes. As another example, it is known to place a layer of insulation outside of a concrete wall, but such insulation may attract insect infestations and result in other undesirable outcomes. As yet another example, it is known to sandwich a layer of insulation between an interior concrete wall and an exterior concrete wall. However, sandwich walls are particularly difficult to create, especially those made of concrete. Therefore, what is needed is a shuttering framework for sandwich walls, especially those made of concrete.
A shuttering framework for sandwich walls, especially those made of concrete, is provided. The shuttering framework may include a number of framework members. The framework members may be connected to a base by way of feet which may be configured to accommodate fasteners. Alternatively, or additionally, the framework members may be connected to the base by way of a spacing device having posts which protrude therefrom and cooperate with slots located in spacing device adapters on a distal end of the framework members. The spacing device may be secured to the base by way of fasteners which may pass through apertures in the spacing device and into the base.
Each framework member may include an inner strongback, an inner support member, an outer support member, and an outer strongback. The inner strongback, the inner support member, the outer support member, and the outer strongback may be connected to one another by way of various connectors. Outer wall shuttering may be provided outside of the outer strongback. Inner wall shuttering may be provided outside of the inner strongback. Protrusions may extend from the outer and inner strongbacks for spacing the outer and inner shuttering from the strongbacks.
Insulating material, such as but not limited to a foam polystyrene, may be deposited in the space between the inner support member and the outer support member. Wall material, such as but not limited to concrete, may be deposited in the space between the inner support member and the inner shuttering, thereby surrounding at least a portion of the inner strongback and forming an inner wall, as well as in the space between the outer support member and the outer shuttering, thereby surrounding at least a portion of the outer strongback and forming an outer wall.
Reinforcement members, such as but not limited to rebar, may be placed within the deposited wall material. At least some of the connectors may comprise holders configured to accommodate the reinforcement members. Various surfaces of the connectors may be tapered, smoothed, rounded, or otherwise configured to facilitate the flow of the insulating material and/or the wall material around said connectors. Joining members may be used to connect various shuttering framework sections to create a wall for a structure. The joining members may be configured to connect sections of the sandwich wall in a linear fashion or at an angle.
Further features and advantages of the systems and methods disclosed herein, as well as the structure and operation of various aspects of the present disclosure, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying figures.